Smooth Criminal
by NikiChan101
Summary: ItachixReader Itachi is a criminal who gets into your room one night and you guys have a little steamy scene. Kind of went from fluffy to lime-y.


Smooth Criminal

Author's Note: Okay so I was thinking about Itachi when I did this. I don't know why but I figured that he should fit the story well. This is also a reader involvement story.

P.S. Its just fluffy stuff. No real sexual actions are going on but I think you guys might like it.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto or any paraphernalia associated with it.

It was nighttime, and everyone in your home was asleep. Not including you though. Every since you heard about the S-rank criminal that was on the loose, you weren't able to sleep at all. Every little sound scared you and the thought that someone could potentially harm you or your family was even worse. You shuddered from chills and burrowed underneath the covers deeper. Breathing in harshly, you tried to go to sleep. But that's when you saw a shadow. You sat up quickly and turned your attention to the window. There was nothing there now, but you could have sworn that you saw someone. You felt tears of fear come to your eyes but you tried to deny them from falling. You slowly got out of bed and went to go see what had made the shadow.

As you walked you tried to convince yourself that it was nothing but an animal or something. "It's just a little squirrel or something. They don't bite people and they always run along windows. It's no biggie. Really." You were feeling confident when you reached the window. You peeked out and saw nothing. You smiled happily. "See (insert name) , no biggie." You talked to yourself and calmed your nerves. Sighing happily you headed to your bed, snuggled under the covers, and closed your eyes. Not even ten seconds later, you felt a strong hand lock around your mouth and waist. You were pulled close to a strong body and the iron grip on your mouth muffled your scream of terror. "Try screaming again and I will cut your tongue from your throat." The voice was calm and slightly familiar. But it still managed to have an edge to it that horrified you. You swallowed and nodded. Whoever this guy was, he scared you.

You laid still in bed not daring to try to look at him. But you couldn't help yourself. You had no idea who this guy was, but in the darkness you could see the outlines of a tall and lean man. He couldn't be very old judging from his voice and the way his hands felt. The two of you were silent. The man apparently wanted nothing and he didn't try to hurt you or threaten to hurt you anymore. You grew bold and decided to speak up. "Who are you and what do you want?" Your voice was soft. You heard the man move and assumed he looked at you. "You know my name. I am the S-rank criminal that roams this town. What I need is of no concern to you", he answered.

Your eyes grew wide. "Y-your Uchicha Itachi." He laughed. It was soft but deep. You nearly fainted. "What do you want here? With me and my room?" He laughed again. "I already told you before. Your concern is not with my needs or my agenda." You swallow and nod. You were still scared but felt comfortable with the man in your room. "Who are you?", he asked. You swallowed yet again before answering. " I am (insert last then first name) of the house of (insert last name)." Your voice trembled. "Come closer." You are afraid to disobey so you move. You crawl across the bed until you feel his hand. You trace your hand along his and up his arm until you reach his face. You sit on your knees and look at what you assume is his where his face should be.

"Do I scare you?" You think about your answer. You don't want to look weak, but compared to him almost everyone does. "Yeah." He chuckles. "Don't be. I won't hurt you. If you don't provoke me." You shiver at his words. You look down from his face only to look back up and see that his eyes are glowing red with a pattern inside. His hand is tight on your waist keeping you in place. You tried to slide away but couldn't. "This is my Sharingan. Don't be afraid of it. It is just helping me see you." You nod. It wasn't like you were a great beauty or anything. You had (insert skin colour) skin that went nicely with your (insert hair colour) hair. Your eyes were a (eye colour) colour and very beautiful. You were about (insert height) feet tall and not really muscular. Your lips were beautifully (plump, thin) and soft.

"What a well endowed (insert gender) you are." You blush madly and smile. "Thank you Itachi." Your voice still trembles. A hand reaches up to stroke your face. You lean into the touch. "(insert name) don't fear me. My rank in society shouldn't scare you." You shiver as you feel his breath along your neck. He kisses your neck gently and rubs your back. You sigh and run your hands through his hair. He then sucks your collarbone roughly making you breathe harder. "Please more. More Itachi." He hears you and pulls you against him. He moves his knee between your legs at a steady pace. It feels so good that you don't even know what to do with yourself. "Ahh. Right there. Don't stop. Uh hnn." You grab at your sheets and his hair. You may have pulled your own hair once or twice.

Itachi lays you down and lays on top of you. He supports his weight with his arms. You feel him move against you and you can hear his husky breathing. "Hnn...Itachi." He chuckles before kissing your lips. He bites your bottom lip drawing blood. He hungrily laps up the red stream before looking at you. "Taste yourself (insert name)-chan." He kisses you and makes you taste your blood. It is slightly metallic tasting and goes thickly down your throat. But you can't focus on that. All you feel is Itachi moving against you and his tongue working magic in your mouth. Itachi keeps you like that for a while. Without even having full blown intercourse he made you feel good.

You are coming down off of your high. You lay with your head against his chest,his hand gently rubbing your back. You trace his abs with your finger. You both are silent. You break the ice. "Itachi, will you come back?" You are scared to know the answer but you wait. He breathes in slowly. "Does a criminal not strike twice? And does a professional not strike four times as such?" You smile at his question knowing what his answer meant. "Do you promise?" He breathes again before answering. "Does a thief not return to his stash?" You smile again at his clever choice of wordplay. You are content with his answer as you slowly close your eyes. The last thing you see are his Sharingan eyes watching you.

It is morning time now and you have yet to do anything. You can't stop thinking about last night. "Itachi-san." You place your fingers on your mouth. You see the cute little face of your sibling, (insert sibling's name), peek around your door. You smile at (him/her). "Itachi-san is a criminal right? Cause mommy said he is. Daddy said he was really bad." You laugh. "He's not just any criminal. He's a smooth criminal." You smile as you reflect on last night one final time before getting ready to start your day. For some reason, you can't wait for the night to come.

THE END

Author's Note: Okay so it was supposed to be fluffy but it wasn't. It turned lime-y I think or is it lemon-y. I don't know. Whatever but remember the equation.

Reviews + Constructive Criticism + Helpful Suggestions - Flames = Happy Me


End file.
